El Escritor y la Florista
by Shigeru Kun
Summary: Edward es un escritor que viaja a Alemania para estudiar. Conoce a una hermosa florista llamada Winry. Es amor a primera vista... viviran grandes amores e intrigas... [EdxWin]pésimo Summary


…Estos acontecimientos llevan lugar en Munich, 26 de Marzo de 1921…

**El escritor y la florista**

**Por: Shigeru-kun**

**Prólogo/**

**Edward Elric, un joven de 19 años, trasladado de Londres, Inglaterra. Yacía en su habitación, en un apartamento pobre y sucio, en un barrio no muy lindo ni seguro de Alemania.**

**El muchacho había ganado una beca hacía solo dos meses, había ido a Munich para estudiar; Ahora, gracias a la diferencia de horarios y gobiernos, la aulas en la Universidad comenzaban más o menos en dos meses; lo suficiente para acostumbrarse a su nuevo lar.**

**Ahora mismo estaba acomodándose, ya saben: abriendo maletas, guardando ropa, poniendo fotos en las paredes etc.**

**-Padre…- Dijo en un murmullo, mientras veía una pequeña fotografía que estaba enmarcada. -… como te prometí daré lo mejor ahora que tengo la oportunidad de venir a estudiar al exterior…-**

**El día estaba apagado, se divisaban nubes grises en el cielo, pero aún así se sentía bastante rústico y confortador, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer junto con la noche, se preparó un chocolate caliente y se fue a dormir…**

**HAGAME NO RENKINJITSUSHI**

**O3.MOTHERLAND**

_**Kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa**_

_**Itsumo to anajii**_

"_**Ja ne" to te oh futta**_

_**marude ashita mo mata**_

_**Kono machite au mitad ni**_

_**A wo shijiru no wa**_

_**Jibun ni mo makenai koto**_

_**Yume ga kanau hi made**_

_**Egao no mama hoshi oh mite inori sasage**_

_**Coco ni iru kara**_

_**Watashi wa kivi ni totte no sora de itai**_

_**Kanashimi madero tsutsumi konde**_

_**Tsidemo miageru toki wa hitoria janai to**_

_**Tooku de omoery youni**_

_**Kaery bashoude aeru you ni**_

**Capitulo 01-**

**La Floristería ToyFlower**

Cuando Edward despertó, se sintió un poco extraño, su apartamento rentado por el ministerio de becas, no necesariamente era cinco estrellas, es más, era lo peor que había visto…

Las paredes eran de ladrillo de piedra, descoloridos, grises y quebradizos, el suelo, de madera, rechinaba cada vez que el chico se movía o caminaba, lo cual le causaba gran estrés… también, en el baño no había agua, lo cual lo tendría que obligar a tomar la ducha diaria en algún baño publico. La habitación más grande del precario apartamento era su habitación, pero siempre seguía siendo diminuta. En ella no cabía la cama, así que la desarmó y vendió las piezas por 60 Marcos; solo se dejó el colchón…

Después de un desayuno no muy acostumbrado (una tostada quemada con mantequilla pasada) el chico de larga cabellera rubia se decidió ir a fuera, para tomar aire libre y talvez conocer la tienda de comestibles, el baño publico, el parque y la farmacia, clínica u hospital más cercanos a su hogar…

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se ponía un abrigo muy bonito que le había regalado su padre antes de irse de Londres, de cuero por fuera y de suave piel de carnero por dentro, era bastante calida y en esa época estaba muy de moda.

Al salir de la construcción, vio algo que no había visto cuando llego, una humilde y pequeña floristería pintada de colores rosa, con el tejado viejo y descolorido, al parecer antes era celeste. Vio a dos chicas afuera, una de cabellera corta marrón, usaba gafas y al parecer estaba un poco alterada; se sabía que trabajaba en el local ya que llevaba puesta un delantal con una petunia planchada, y entre comillas un titulo que decía: "Floristería ToyFlower." Al igual que el local. Esta muchacha cargaba cajas enormes de madera, repletas de todo tipo de flores multi- color, la mayoría Ed no las conocía.

La otra chica le llamo bastante la atención a Edward, tenía el cabello largo y rubio, muy largo, sedoso y limpio, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda y brillaban con esplendor cautivante, labios delicados y suavemente pintados, parecían pétalos de rosa… era realmente belleza experta… ella estaba sentada en un banquito blanco, pintando con un pincel un tanto grueso el muro del lado izquierdo de la Floristería ToyFlower, completamente concentrada en su deber.

-¡¡¡Cuidado!- Gritó de pronto la chica de gafas, lanzando una caja de madera por los cielos, al parecer se había tropezado con algo. Se escucharon cantidades de gritos al ver que la pesada caja iba directo a una ancianita que caminaba por la cera, la anciana asustando ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, pero una figura ágil e imponente se lanzó hacía la caja rompiéndola y provocando en el público reunido un largo: oh!

Edward había saltado, y con una certera y poderosa patada había hecho trizas la madera, y también las flores. Luego, al caer, una lluvia de colores caía por toda la calle, asustando vio que todas las personas del lugar comenzaban a aplaudirle, después de su heroico acto, se sonrojo y sonriendo se comenzó a rascar la cabeza.

-jaja, am… no es nada.- Dijo al ver que la chica rubia lo veía sonriendo.

-¡Oh, ¿¡quien eres tú?- Preguntó emocionada la chica de gafas. -¿¡eres nuevo por acá, ¿Vives en el edificio de los drogadictos, ¡Eres un héroe, sugoi!-

-Jaja, gracias.- Dijo sonrojado el chico.

-¡Jaja, yo soy Szheska!- Se presentó muy llena de alegría la chica.

-Yo soy Edward Elric, y sí, soy nuevo.-

-Mucho gusto Edward.- Dijo la chica acomodándose las gafas. -¿Vas a algún lado?-

-…No… la verdad salía solo para conocer un poco los alrededores.-

-Jaja, creeme, por acá y en esta época no hay mucho que ver.-

-oh… ya veo…- Dijo un poco decepcionado el muchacho. –Am… ¿puedo ayudarte a cargar esas cajas?- Preguntó el chico, ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

-¡Oh, claro, sugoi, sugoi, puedes, claro que sí!-

-Jaja muy bien.- Dijo quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo en la rejilla de la ventana de la Floristería.

Edward tomó una de las cajas, y para sorpresa estaba más pesadas de lo que creía, fue cuando fue interrumpido por la anciana que acababa de salvar.

-Disculpa jovencito, no te agradecí por lo que hiciste por mi, se que no es mucho unas simples disculpas, pero espero que las puedas aceptar de una anciana pobre como yo.-

-Jeje, señora, no se preocupe, lo importante es que usted se encuentra bien, me alegro que no se lastimara.-

-jiji, muchas gracias muchacho, que tenga un buen día.- Dijo, luego partió y se perdió en la neblina de la mañana.

Edward siguió con lo que se había ofrecido a hacer, y cargó junto con Szheska, unas 10 cajas repletas de flores.

-Muchas gracias Edward.- Le dijo la chica sonriente.

-Jeje, de nada… todo un placer.- Dijo Edward mirando a la rubia, que pintaba con problemas los pétalos de una flor.

Szheska notó la mirada desviada del muchacho y fue cuando se dio cuenta a quién observaba; una sonrisa picarona se dibujo en el blanco rostro de la chica y dijo con descaro:

-¿Te gusta, ¿Te la presento?-

-¿¡Qué- Qué dices?-Dijo apenado el chico. –N-No, no me gusta.-

-Vamos Ed, no seas llorón, venga, te presentó a mi amiga.-

-Bueno…- Cedió el chico al ver que iba a ser inútil negársele a su nueva amiga.

Szheska tomó del brazo a Edward y lo condujo por un camino corto hasta llegar donde estaba la chica pintando. Ella al ver que los dos se acercaron se dio la vuelta, por alguna extraña razón que solo Szheska notó, ella estaba colorada como un tomate en plena primavera.

-Winry… este héroe y hermoso chico es Edward.- Presentó la intermediaria medio incomoda pero llena de confianza.

-…Mucho gusto…- Respondió con una delicada, tierna y muy sensible voz la joven rubia.

-Jeje, el gusto es mío.- Dijo Edward a punto de explotar; no sabía que decir. Se sentía estúpido hablando otro idioma (se supone que Ed acá esta hablando Alemán XD pero esta traducido al lindo y fabuloso Castellano… no se si me entienden -.-) su acento era notable, y se sentía raro comunicarse; era extraño porque la verdad nunca le había importado que notaran su acento, solo hasta este momento, solo le importa verse lo mejor de lo mejor frente a esta chica… ¿era tanto la atracción hacía ella?

-Am… me gusta tu acento.- Comentó de pronto Winry, lo que hizo que Edward sintiera algo extraño en el estomago. (Típico, lo de las mariposas XD)

-…Gracias- Dijo él, un poco satisfecho. – A mi me parece estupido jeje.- Comentó.

-Para nada, jeje.- Dijo ella alegre; su sonrisa era extremadamente hermosa, el sonido de su risa era delicado y dulce, como el sonido de un arpa… -¿Y de donde eres Edward?-

-Vengo de Londres, conseguí una beca y vengo a estudiar acá, pasare aproximadamente tres años.- Respondió.

-Que interesante. ¿Piensas vivir los tres años en el edificio de los drogadictos?-

-Jaja, no lo sé… espero que no ya que ese lugar apesta jaja.-

-Jaja, sí, todos los saben.- Dijo.

-Veo que estas teniendo problemas en ese dibujo, ¿verdad?- Interrogó el muchacho bastante interesando. –Yo allá en Inglaterra solía estudiar dibujo técnico y gráfico, también soy escritor.-

-¿Escritor?- Preguntó detrás de ellos Szcheska, que se había ido un par de minutos para atender a un ancianito de boina que quería comprar un ramo de flores.

-Jeje, sí… ya tengo dos libros escritos.-

-Genial, ¿de que escribes?- Preguntó nuevamente Szcheska.

-Pues la verdad es que a la gente de hoy en día le parece aburrido, pero los dos básicamente son de Alquimia y de Chamanismo. El de Alquimia trata sobre los conceptos básicos y los círculos de transmutación, y el de Chamanismo sobre espíritus, invocación y necrofilia.-

-¡Wow, la verdad es que no solo eres fuerte y guapo, sino también sabes cosas geniales, eres muy inteligente, ya se porque te dieron la beca a ti y no a otro!- Halagó Szheska. –Bueno muchachote, yo ya me tengo que ir, es hora de almorzar y acá no tengo comida jaja.

-Oh… ya veo.-

-Tranquilo Ed, nos volveremos a ver… por cierto, ¿quieres que mañana Winry y yo pasemos por vos para que te mostremos los alrededores?-

-Oh, claro, sería estupendo.-

-¿Qué te parece Winry?-

-Sí, queda bien.- Dijo ella entusiasmada.

-Bien, gracias a las dos, mañana paso por ustedes acá a esta misma hora, ¿esta bien?-

-¡Sí, sugoi, queda perfecto, podemos también comernos algo juntos!-

-Jaja, ok… entonces mañana nos vemos.- Dijo Edward yendo nuevamente a la vieja y desagradable construcción, como popularmente era llamada: el edificio de los drogadictos. – ¡Nos vemos mañana!-

-¡Adiós Ed!- Exclamaron sus dos nuevas amigas al unisonido.

Subiendo las escaleras Edward sintió frío de repente, y fue cuando se acordó que había dejado su abrigo nuevo guindando de la ventana de la Floristería ToyFlower. Con desganó, bajo las escaleras con más prisa y vio a Szhieska que gritando y feliz como siempre hablaba con Winry que seguía sentada en el banquito blanco. (También vio que su abrigo seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.)

Solo por curiosidad, el chico se quedó escuchando lo que las dos muchachas charlaban, se arregostó sobre la pared, junto a la puerta del edificio; la calle estaba poco transitada, también con aquella fría neblina nadie salía de su casa, así que nada le impedía escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo frente a él.

-… Sí, cae muy bien, además es muy agradable.- Escuchó decir a Szhieska. –Yo note cuando lo viste, ¿te gusta verdad?-

-¡Pero Szhieska, ¿¡Que disparates dices?-

-¡Oh vamos, Winrym hasta un ciego lo hubiera notado.-

-Em… espero no haber sido muy directa con él, no quiero que piense mal de mí.- Comentó Winry avergonzada.

-¡Ja! Ese comentario te delato totalmente, te gusta Edward, el inglés nuevo del barrio.-

-¡No grites, no seas burra!-

-Ni que fuera a oírnos.-

-(jaja, inocentes Alemanas)- Pensó el chico casi soltando un carcajada.

-Bueno ya, cambiemos de tema, tengo que terminar este dibujo que esta hecho un desastre, en cualquier momento la jefa puede llegar, y si ve esta porquería de seguro me despide.-

-No exageres Win.- Dijo ella apartándose un poco, fue cuando se topó cara a cara con el singular abrigo de cuero de Ed. -¡Oh, miren lo que dejó nuestro amiguito!- Exclamó sarcástica.

-¿Qué, ¿Qué dejo?-

-Dejo su abrigo, ¿quieres ir a dejárselo?- Dijo ella tomándolo y dándole vueltas con la mano izquierda; también cono tono sarcástico.

-Ni siquiera se en cual de todos los apartamentos vive…- Dijo Winry lanzándole una mirada de furia a la molesta de Szhieska. –Mejor esperemos, mañana, cuando el venga se lo damos.-

-Como quieras, pero tu tendrás que dárselo.-

-No hay problema.-

-Jaja, ok, pero… entonces…¿¡si te gusta verdad?-

-Jaja, ¡Szhieska!-

-¡Decime!-

-Es guapo, y simpático… creó que sí, me atrae, pero no puedo decirlo con seguridad ya que lo conocí hace 10 minutos.-

-¡jaja, esto es el comienzo de una hermosa historia de amor: el escritor y la florista!- Gritó radiante de felicidad y emoción la chica de gafas.

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Este fic lo hice porque estaba aburrido y porque pensé: Daniel, estupido, hace tiempo no escribís ni mierda XD

La historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie ni con la película. ES un historia original… si algún día AkikoSammaN o RockbellWinry leen esto creo que seria un buen momento para dedicarles este fic y decirles que las quiero mucho! Jaja también, a ustedes dos decirles que Alex y Sibaa no existen, perdón por mentirles y por ser así de estupido con ustedes dos que son tan geniales jeje, este fic es para ustedes!

La trama lleva lugar en Alemania, Munich, donde Edward, un estudiante inglés, viene a la universidad, conoce a Szhieska y a Winry, dos simpáticas chicas que trabajan en una floristería llamada ToyFlower.

Conforme avance la historia aparecerán viejos personajes de FMA pero que no necesariamente tienen el mismo papel, su personalidad intentare que sea la misma, pero nada más.

También, entre mas se desarrolle la trama, Edward y Winry se gustaran más, hasta el punto de un verdadero amor, un amor juvenil, pero sincero y enorme…

Si les gusto este capitulo, déjenme reviews para animarme a escribir el segundo pronto!


End file.
